Akehura
Akehura (previously named Magic) is the main form of combat used by Diviners, and is bought and sold all around the world. During the fourth generation, Gilsi spread around the word Akehura and it replaced the word "magic" for most people and is now commonly known as such. History It is unclear of when exactly Akehura was first discovered but it is apparent by the beginning of the first generation that it was definitely around. It wasn't actually misused until the second generation when humans first arrived. Before this point, it seemed to be used to settle minor disputes but it was mainly used for things that would help one out in their daily activities. What is Akehura? Akehura is fundamentally the art of changing one's consciousness and physical reality according to ones will. Akehura is an embodiment of the physical spirit coming to form through a Diviners body or weapon. Akehura is formed when one's determination to learn or do something is pushed to its limits and the only way to get past the obstacle is to use Akehura. Once it is formed, only after practicing the craft will one become better at it. Only a certain amount of the world's population is able to use Akehura, and some are even born with the innate ability to use the power without much training. For most, it takes an incredible amount of mental and physical concentration to use any type of Akehura. While for others, it does not take much and they may even come upon it by accident. The Dragon Diviners are a good note of this as they usually stumble upon their own power by accident as small children. Akehurian Power All Diviners have a certain energy inside of their body that allows them to use Akehura in the first place. It is not limitless but it can grow, depending on how far one's limits are pushed. If it used all up, the Diviner is much more fatigued and lazy and for some, it may take at least a day for them to recharge. For those who use natural elements as an aid of sorts for their own Akehurian power, they may draw from the area around them to increase their own strength. Classifications There are two main classifications of Akehura: Body Akehura and External Akehura. Within these two there are many subcategories such as Lost Akehura and Black Akehura. Origin Magic, on the hand, is separate from these four classifications. * [[Origin Magic|'Origin Magic']] (introduced in Flurutus: Genesis) is any akehura that birthed a new type of magic, never to be seen or used by anyone before it. This type of magic is usually only usable by one or two people at the most and eventually goes on to spawn brand new types of magic from that. * Body Akehura is any Akehura that is expelled from the body and has no need for any external forces. * External Akehura is any Akehura that requires one to use a weapon of some kind. This is anything that doesn't come directly from you. * Lost Akehura is an Akehurian art that is extremely old and often times, not used by many people anymore. This Akehura is usually wielded by the older generation. This is also sometimes called Ancient Akehura by the Elves or the Travelers. * Black Akehura is usually denoted as "Akehura unsafe for most people to use", as it can do an enormous amount of damage to someone or something, will end up destroying the person who uses it, or breathes life into an inanimate object or dead body. List of Origin Magic * Origin Magic * Origin Dragon Diviner Magic * Origin Shadow Magic List of Body Akehura * Fire Akehura * Lightning Akehura * Illusion Akehura * Water Akehura * Ice Akehura * Void Akehura * Metal Akehura * Shadow Akehura * Wind Akehura * Earth Akehura * Animal Speak * Magnetic Akehura * Sand Akehura * Paper Akehura * Wind Akehura * Clown Akehura * Mime Akehura * Sound Akehura * White Akehura List of External Akehura * Nature Akehura * Enchantment Akehura * Summoning Akehura * Zodiac Akehura * Arms Switch List of Lost/Ancient Akehura * Lightning Dragon Diviner Akehura * Black Lightning Dragon Diviner Akehura * Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura * Void Dragon Diviner Akehura * Ancient Water Akehura * Ancient Light Akehura * Ancient Sand Akehura * Metal Dragon Diviner Akehura * Healing Akehura * Spirit Akehura * Song Dragon Diviner Akehura * Lunar Akehura * Solar Akehura * Particle Manipulation Akehura * Light Dragon Diviner Akehura * Akehura of Forgotten Light * Astral Body Akehura * Ancient Textual Akehura * Air Akehura * Air Dragon Diviner Akehura * Ice Dragon Diviner Akehura * Water Dragon Diviner Akehura * Spiritual Air Magic * Elemental Rose Magic * Blue Firestorm Magic * Runic Magic * Elemental Rose Magic * Ocular Magic * Wind Dragon Diviner Magic * Time Dragon Diviner Akehura List of Black Akehura * Devil Akehura * Black Water Akehura * Abyss Akehura * Space Akehura * Necromancy * Golemancy * Phantom Akehura * Blood Akehura * Yin Ying Magic Category:Body Akehura Category:External Akehura Category:Black Akehura Category:Important Terms Category:Lost Akehura Category:Akehura